All eligible women (age 18 and older) seen in the obstetric clinic at Johns Hopkins University between November 1983 and January 1985 who agreed to participate had their cervix evaluated for signs of inflammation. In addition cultures were taken for a number of aerobic and anaerobic organisms and a sample of cervical mucus was evaluated for the presence of inflammatory cells. The women were interviewed to obtain information on a number of risk factors related to preterm and low birth weight delivery. The women were than followed to delivery to evaluate the effect of cervicitis on preterm or low birth weight delivery. Approximately 800 women participated in this study. The gram strains have been reviewed by Dr. Sharon Hillier of the University of Washington for signs of cervicitis and bacterial vaginosis. These data are currently being analyzed. A paper presenting the major findings of the study has been submitted for publication. Mycoplasma hominis, Chlamydia trachomatis, heavy smoking and delivery of a previous low birth weight infant were associated with preterm birth. Chlamydia, candida albicans, maternal smoking and drinking were associated with intrauterine growth retardation.